What If?
by Extraordinary Royalty
Summary: Fry has an incredible dream about Leela and himself, and it leads him to wondering if what happened in his dream would have really happened, so he goes to the lab and asks. What if Fry got Leela pregnant?


_Fry has an incredible dream about Leela and himself, and it leads him to wondering if what happened in his dream would have really happened, so he goes to the lab and asks. What if Fry got Leela pregnant?_

**So, before I get to the disclaimer or the story, I suppose I should explain a few things…Remember whenever the end of a what-if story some narrator with the infomercial voice would say something? That's what the bold represents in the story. Well, that was just one thing, so I hope that everyone who reads this story enjoys it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Futurama, or any of the characters, or the What-If machine, nor do I plan to make a profit off of the story. I just want to provide entertainment **

What If?

Fry snuck into the Professor's lab. He had just woke up from a dream that he would have considered beautiful. He had seen earlier what would have happened if Leela were more spontaneous on the Professor's What-If machine, and he _really_liked it. He wanted to see if the dream he had would match his "reality." All he had to do was get past his nephew's room…

"Good news, everyone!" the Professor mumbled in his sleep. Fry was scared half to death. He kept going, and soon he was face to face with his answer. He nervously walked up to the microphone.

"Ok," he started. "I'm madly in love with Leela, and I'd love to marry her, and even have children with her. So, what if I married Leela and started a family with her? Rather, what if I just got her pregnant?"

_**What if, indeed!**_

"Fry!"

Fry mumbled something about giving him five more minutes.

"Fry!" Fry shot up from his deep slumber, and looked at the person who was yelling his name. It was Leela.

"Yes, honey?" he asked.

"Don't 'yes, honey' me!" Leela shot at Fry. "I hate you!"

"What did I do?"

"You got me pregnant!"

"Pregnant?"

"Yes! Pregnant!" Fry couldn't have been happier. He jumped out of the bed.

"Yahoo!" he screamed. He started jumping around Leela's bedroom and turning cartwheels. Leela just stared in confusion. He must have forgotten that she just said she hated him. She sat down and started crying. Fry stopped dancing just long enough to sit beside Leela to attempt to console her. "What's wrong? You should be happy."

"Happy? How can I be happy when I allowed myself to be impregnated by some idiot from the stupid ages, who got frozen, then, went back to the stupid ages and made himself his own grandfather? I never saw fate bringing me such sorrow!"

"Well that's easy. You just had sex with me. A lot, might I add!" Leela punched Fry in the face, grabbed his things, threw them at him and opened the door. "Show yourself out, you imbecile!"

Still holding his clothes, Fry said, "Imbe- what?" Leela picked him up and threw him out and slammed the door. Fry looked at Leela's door and slowly walked away. He decided to go let his feelings out to his best friend and robot, Bender. Still half-naked, he walked back to the home he shared with the cigar-smoking, alcohol-drinking robot. He got a lot of stares, and someone driving even threw a beer bottle at his head and said:

"Save us the heartache and cover your shame, asswipe!" The impact from the glass bottle or the man's remarks didn't even phase Fry, as he kept walking as if nothing had ever happened. When he got to the apartment, he saw Bender watching TV.

"Bender, can we talk?" Fry asked as he walked into the room. Bender waved him off.

"Not now!" Bender yelled. "I'm watching, 'All My Circuits!'"

"Well, I guess I'll join you." Fry sat beside Bender on the couch, and opened up a can of beer. Bender, who was already drinking some beer, burped, and fire came out of his mouth. They silently watched the show.

"_Calculon," a female robot said. "I have a confession to make to you."_

"_Yes, my dearest?" Calculon questioned._

"_I have a Trojan Horse!"_

"_What do you mean, Computa? Did you get it from me?"_

"_No, sweetheart! You got it from ME!" Calculon fell to his knees when Computa told him the shocking truth._

"_NOOOOOOOO!!!!!" he screamed. _Bender turned off the TV.

"So Leela's pregnant." Fry said at a tangent. Bender, who had just been drinking his beer choked at that comment.

"With what?" he sputtered.

"My baby!" Bender broke out into a hysterical laughter and fell to the floor. "Bender, this is serious." Bender ignored Fry and kept laughing. He decided that talking to a robot about human situations was not a very good idea. He decided to go to Professor Farnsworth, who was making a new doomsday device. "Professor, can we talk?"

"You want to donate your organs, you say?" the old and senile man asked.

"No! Nothing like that!" Fry exclaimed. "I just need someone to talk to."

"Oh, alright." The Professor said, sadly putting a box labeled _Fry's Organs_ back under his lab table. "I guess I can work on my Atomic Sterilizer later. What's the problem?"

"I got Leela pregnant."

"Good heavens! Poor Leela—I mean… Congratulations!"

"I thought the same thing, but Leela is depressed."

"I see why…" the Professor mumbled.

"What?"

"I said, 'Icy eye,' one of the many things this doomsday device can cause. Please continue."

"Well, I thought we were doing well. I finally confess my undying love for her, and we take each other around town, quite a bit. We seemed happy. Then, she finds out she's pregnant this morning, and now she's angry, at the world—mostly me."

"Leela's going through a very important part of her life. All I can say is, bear with it, just like I had to."

"But, Professor, I thought that the only child you had was Cubert."

"What a bad assumption, Fry. Mom and I had many flings, as you know. And all three of her sons are also mine."

"But you told us you didn't have a successor."

"When in the hell did I say that? Anyway, in the end, after she had each of our sons, she ended up telling me that she was sorry for all the mean things she said to me, and we loved each other even more."

"So, all I have to do is wait nine months and then she'll love me again?"

"What? Yeah, sure. Just shut up and let me concentrate!"

--Nine "beautiful" months later…--

"Fry!"

"Yes, honey?"

"Fry!"

"What's wrong, Leela?"

"I hate you Fry! I hate the doctors, I hate the Professor, and I hate my colleagues!" Leela pointed to everyone in the room. "I hate each and every last one of you!" she screamed in agony as the labor pains hit her.

"Well," Fry said. "At least her hatred for us is equal in this room."

"But I _really_ hate Fry!" Leela yelled.

"Aw…" Fry looked down.

"You look great, Leela!" Amy said. "Just keep pushing!"

"And_you_ can just keep whoring around!" Leela shot back. "You look great doing that!" After 28 hours of labor, and Leela cursing everyone in the room out continuously, she had a baby boy. She named him Morris Jay Fry. Everyone cooed around the baby. He looked just like Fry did as a baby. After everyone else left, and it was just Leela and Fry, they began to talk. "Fry, look. I'm sorry for telling you I hate you. And I'm sorry for calling you all of those names."

"It's okay," Fry said as he held his second son, his first being his father. "I know it was just the mood swings."

"No, actually I meant all of it. But, I should have kept it in my head like I've usually done."

"So, since we have a baby now, will you marry me?"

"Hell, no!" Leela took baby Morris from Fry and began to breast-feed him.

_**Leela naming her baby after her father, getting pregnant by Fry, and denying his marriage proposal while feeding the baby? Now that's good stuff!**_

"Alright!" Fry jumped in excitement. "My dream _would_ have come true!" With nothing else to do, he went back home to go back to sleep.

**Alright, everyone! That's the end of my story! I hope that you liked it! And with nothing else to say, Happy New Year's!!!**


End file.
